


I am Not Fat

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Mickey Milkovich, Mickey gets pick on by Ian, Mickey not fat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Mickey doesn't like people calling him fat.  Mostly from people he loves. He always had eating disorder that he keep sercet  from Ian family.





	I am Not Fat

The Gallagher family kinda learned a long time ago how to deal with Mickey and Ian. Mickey was here to stay. He’d come a long way from the tough thug that Ian brought home. 

At first, Fiona had disliked him but he’d kinda grown on her and now she thinks of him as one of her brothers. At times he can be the little annoying brother just like the rest. She and Lip smirk as they hear both lovers bickering. 

“Dude, you ate the last bag of chips.” said Ian.

“Did not.” Protested Mickey.

“Did too, you know it was you.”

“So? You saying I’m fucking fat?” 

“No babe, but others will. So mind the bag of chips.”

“Your point being?”

“That you ate them.”

“Still think you’re calling me fat.”

“Oh my God Mickey! It was one fucking time.” both of them walk into the kitchen. 

“What’s up?” smiles Lip.

“You brother is an ass.” Mickey replies. 

“Don’t you like his ass?” smiled Fiona.

“I do, but not when he’s fucking calling me fat.”

“I said I was sorry.” Ian speaks up.

“So? You still think it. The other day you told me I got the fattest ass when we were having sex.”

“I said like your big ass, I didn’t say fat.” Ian defends.

“Whatever.” said Mickey. 

Fiona smiles at the scene unfolding in front of them. “Mickey’s not fat.” She defends. “You are the toughest guy I know. And you are so fit and so healthy.” she continues. “You work out at the gym every day. Ian is the ass.”

“Didn't you eat Mickey’s pop tarts like two mornings ago?” Lip asks.

“Yeah, so?”

“So you eat them.” Fiona says. “Mickey didn't even make a big deal out of it even though they’re his favorite food.” She says and Mickey looks at his boyfriend triumphantly. “He didn't complain.”

“Fine, you’ve made your point.” Ian relents. “My bad babe.” he said kissing Mickey. 

Mickey smiles. “Not fat.” he whispered. 

“No you’re not fat.” Replied Ian with a sweet endearing Smile.


End file.
